


The Bounty hunter

by Mandelore the Rebuilder (DoomDwarf)



Category: RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomDwarf/pseuds/Mandelore%20the%20Rebuilder
Summary: A malfunction with a ships hyperdrive leaves a 15 year old Mandalorian stranded on a world with nothing but her armour and a pair of blasters, how will she cope with this change in her life and moreover, how will she cope with the creatures of Grimm?





	1. Arrival

“I want your warriors Ember, I don’t care about your prices, you owe me!” the red-haired Faunus snarled. The Mandalorian just smirked at him, causing him to bare his teeth.

“or what? what if I say no?” this time, the man smirked at her

“well, in that case, I’ll destroy your little mercenary company” the two warriors stared at each other for a heart-beat before the Mandalorian burst out laughing.

“you think that scares me? HAHAHAHAHA, oh Tartarus, you are funny.”

“I’ll destroy you scum, if you do not assist me!” he barked, all pretences of composure fading away. The Mandalorian stood from her seat, placing her helmet on the table.

“You can’t destroy us Tartarus and here’s why. We’re not huddled in one place-we span the planet. We need no lords or leaders-so you can’t destroy our command. We can live without Technology-so we can fight with our bare hands. We have no species or bloodline-so we can rebuild our ranks with others who want to join us. We’re more that just a people or and army, Tartarus. We’re a culture. We’re an idea, and you can’t kill ideas-but we can certainly kill you!”

 

 

_3 years earlier_

 

 

It had been a ruff few hours. First the hyperdrive had malfunctioned mid jump, causing the ship to start tearing it’s self apart. Then the escape pod landed on some forgotten world and it’s holonet terminal could not pick up a signal. Great.

The fiery wreckage of the escape pod had landed in a forest with blood red leaves, short grass and apparently black beasts that want to kill you. The Mandalorian growled from behind her helmet, holstering her pistol and another of the bear like creature’s body evaporated into a thin black mist. At least this shit died easily. To add another problem to Her already sizeable list, her top of her head and base of her spine hurt like hell. Anytime she took a step she was hit with a sharp twinge of pain, causing her to wince, but she was not stupid enough to remove her armour without securing the area, and besides, her suits medical feature didn’t say she had any life-threatening wounds. After a few hours she had a rough map of the area as well as 36 confirmed beast kills.

_3 weeks later_

There had been ups and downs since The Mandalorian, Ember Kreya, landed on this pretty ball of rock in space. The first day after she had secured the perimeter of the clearing around her escape pod, she had discovered a pair of ginger fox ears and a ginger tail sprouting from her body. She’d woken up with worse surprises before, so didn’t complain much and hey! She thought they looked cute so meh. What was bad however was that nothing matched anything in her pods data base, none of the star constellations, nothing! To make matters worse, there didn’t seem to be any animals or anything edible near by and her rations which had looked so large at the start of her little problem had quickly dwindled to a pile that looked so small. Everything was dwindling from food to ammo to hope. Ember sat outside her pod, helmet resting on the ground beside her, musing over her predicament when a rustling pulled her out of thought. She bolted upright, drawing one of her twin-pistols and launching a round at the sound. A good thing of these new ears was the heightened sense of hearing allowing her to discern where sounds were coming from.

 

Adam stepped to the side, the yellow round slamming into the tree behind where he was. She was fast on the draw, he’d give her that. He’d heard rumours of grim in a part if Forever fall disappearing soon after a meteor crashed there, so he went with a few other white fang to investigate. What he did not expect to she was a young Fanus girl, about 15, clad in strange armour with stranger yet pistols. He believed himself an expert at stealth, he had pulled out all the stops to sneak up on her, and yet she still zeroed in on him and fired.

“Adam, what do we do” his partner asked. She was much younger than the redhaired Fanus, with a pair of pitch-black cat ears poking out of her head.

“She’s fired at us without even knowing us, I say that makes her a hostile”

“What? You can’t be serios?” his partner gasped before narrowing her eyes “I’m going to go talk to her.” She stated, getting up and walking towards the edge of the clearing, the figure quickly aiming at the walking Fanus

“Blake, you don’t know what-“he stopped mid-sentence. Blake had crossed the clearing and was staring the ginger Fanus down. The mystery girl grinned at her.

“hey there little kitty, you understand me?” Adam frowned at the question, what, did she think Blake was stupid? Blake just smiled at her.

“I do, that’s an odd question to ask some one though…do you mind not pointing the gun at me?” Blake asked, acutely aware of the pistol aimed squarely at her forehead. The Girl’s grin just widened.

“Nope, it stays until I know what you are and what you want” Blake frowned, what did she mean, was she asking for her name.

“My name is Blake belladonna, I’m a Fanus and a member of the White fang, that answer your question?” Blake was utterly confused, the girl was a Fanus, and as far as she was aware all Fanus knew what the white fangs logo looked like. The girls grin faded to a confused frown.

“Don’t know what a Fanus is little kitten, you look like a human with cat bits, don’t know ‘bout any white fang either” Blake just gasped

“what do you mean you don’t know what a Fanus is, you are one!” Blake said, gesturing towards the girl’s ears on the top of her head. They flattened against her skull as a bit of red crept into the girl’s cheeks.

_Crap, crap, crap, there’s more people with animal bits, shit, umm okay, don’t panic it doesn’t seem like she wants to attack you, so calm down ember!_

Embers mind was racing, the black-haired girl in the white outfit just stood their arms held far out from her blades hilt that peaked out from her shoulder. Ember grimaced, and slowly holstered the pistol. The Black-haired girl, Blake was her name, beamed at her.

“Is it okay for my partner to join us? Or are you going to shoot at him again?” Blake asked, a hint of sarcasm creeping into her tone. Ember grinned.

“if he’s fast enough to dodge one shot, I’m sure he’ll be fine” Blake turned to the forest edge, waving someone over.

Adam had been listening very intently, and now he had a plan. He smiled, standing at his full height and walking into the clearing. The ginger was clearly judging him as he walked to Blakes side.

“Hello, My name is Adam Tartarus, and I have a proposition for you…”


	2. A shining Beacon

_Present-day:_

“Boss, care to tell me why your joining Beacon of all places?” Ember listened to the old warriors ranting with a mostly amused grin, mostly.

Over the past 3 years, Ember had spent some time learning about the world, the Grim, Fanus and huntsmen with the white fang, performing the odd assassination or kidnaping for them, but she fulfilled her debt to them and left. Adam wasn’t a complete dick about it, just most of one, but he helped her found the ‘Mandalorian mercenaries’ and it quickly grew and became feared and respected in the Kingdoms underground. The saying went ‘you need some one dead, get a Mando, you want a bodyguard, get a Mando’. But she felt, well, bored. Sure, she had made enough lien to never have to work again (killing people for a living pays very well, especially when the white fang is your main customer) but just doing the same shit of waiting for a job, doing it and then fucking off was dull, she needed a change and hey! She’d never been to a proper government funded school before, so it was new, exciting!

She turned to face the older warrior, his stature large even without his armour on. Two horns jutted from his skull, one broken about halfway. His face was covered in scars that seemed to scream ‘criminal’

“Ahh, give her a break Josh, she has already said that she wants a break from work for a year or two, so leave her be” a second man spoke up. It was Iroh, the jolly tea shop owner and engineer for all things Mandalorian. He was relatively short and rotund, wrinkles around his eyes showed a life filled with laughter and joy. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail, letting the grey waves fall at his back. The same grey hair was present on his face as a pencil thin beard and moustache.

“Go on girl, have fun!” he grinned at ember causing her to roll her eyes

“if you guys get into deep shit, you have my number, don’t hesitate to call half-horn” the grizzled warrior just grunted as she turned to the landing airship, putting her helmet on and walking towards the now descending boarding ramp, picking her bag up on the way.

 

Ember found a seat at the back, desperately trying not to draw attention despite the fact that she was fully armed and armoured at the back of a ship going to a school, but everyone else onboard had weapons and the like, so she didn’t feel completely out of place.

“I can’t believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me, this is the best day ever!” a blond a few rows ahead of her shouted, pulling a smaller girl with black hair and a red cloak into a crushing embrace. The small girl seemed mortified by the entire chain of events, causing Ember to chuckle at them before resting her head on the back of the chair.

She awoke when the ship came to a sudden halt, quickly springing to her feet and her hands flying to her holstered pistols. Everyone was leaving so no one saw her reaction to being awoken. She grinned behind her helmet and grabbed her bag before walking of the ship. The students were filtering into little groups, with a few stragglers. She took a moment to admire the building in front of her. It was a sight to behold, everything being made of polished marble or fine mahogany, clearly a lot of money went into this place. Ember was thrown from her admiration by a small “eep!” followed by a shoving in the left. Her head snapped to it, watching as the girl in the red hood fall over herself and into Ember. Ember caught the falling girl by the hood, lifting her to a standing position before she could land in what looked like some very expensive luggage. She looked down at the girl she held with one hand and was slightly taken aback when a pair of silver eyes stared back at her. She let the girl go, tilting her helmeted head to the side.

“You know, you should be more careful” she chided, sarcasm thick in her tone. The girl just laughed nervously

“yea, I know…thanks for catching me by the way, my names Ruby” she stuck out a hand and stood ram rod stiff. Ember couldn’t help but laugh as she took Ruby’s hand and shook it.

“your really not good at this ‘making friends stuff’, are you?” Ruby just shook her head, unsure of what to say. Embers grin behind her helmet was massive and beaming, she just giggled at the smaller girl.

“my names Ember, in case you were wondering”

“Ohh that’s a nice name” ruby said, wrenching her eyes back to the blue T shaped visor in the girls’ helmet. Her armour was awesome, but you can’t just ask people questions like ‘oh dusts where did you get it, its so cool’ can you? Ruby thought about it for a moment before asking;

“hey, umm so I don’t know how to like, go about asking but your armour is really cool, and I was wondering like, where did you get it, it’s kinda awesome” ruby asked and for a moment there was silence before Ember just tapped the side of her helmet with a armoured finger;

“I made it myself, one of a kind right here” Ruby’s eyes seemed to light up at the answer, sensing a stream of questions that she did not want to answer, Ember pulled out her scroll and checked the time.

12:55, all new students where meant to gather in the main hall at 1, so she had a valid excuse.

“love to chat Ruby, but I’m gonna get going to the main hall, I might see you there!” and with that she turned and walked away.

“oh thank you again for catching me!” Ruby yelled after her, to which Ember just gave a half-hearted wave back. Before Ruby faded from ear shot, she heard a “eep!” as the girl fell over again, but this time with no one to stop her.

 

The main hall of beacon was a grand affair, set with a large stage so that the teachers could talk or some shit. Ember didn’t know and to be quite honest, she didn’t care. If her time here was going to be like her entrance exams she was going to be bored as shit for 4 years. After some time two professors took the stage. She grinned, knowing who they were, Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin the head of the combat classes and headmaster respectively. She listened to the start of Ozpins speech before tuning him out, something about “most of you will be dead by this time tomorrow” or some shit, she didn’t care really. Surveying the room for anyone of interest, she was very disappointed. Ember managed to spot Ruby again, the bright red cloak giving her away from miles, she was talking to a much larger girl with long blond hair. She knew beforehand that the ‘legendary warrior’ Pyhraa Nikos was going to be her and had singled her out long ago what she did not expect however was to see a Schnee, the Bright blue eyes and snow-white hair a dead giveaway, even if it weren’t for the massive Schnee logo on the back of her outfit. As she looked around, she could have sworn that she spotted a little black bow peeking out amongst the crowd, but when she went to double check it was nowhere to be found.

“all remaining students are to spend the night in the auditorium and be ready by 7 the next morning, you are dismissed.”

Ember rolled her eyes before looking at the time on her scroll frowning it was 2 in the afternoon, what the hell was she meant to do for like 6 hours? She checked the message all successful applicants got sent telling them where on campus they could and could not go (not that ember gave a shit about beacons rules)

_Cafeteria, nah to crowded, common room? Maybe, but there will be more chatty people there than I want, the library…_

 she grinned. Time to take part in a little known pleasure of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lot are enjoying another chapter of The bounty hunter and i'll try to get the next one out pretty soon!


	3. Beacon libary

This day had gone from bad to terrible with one sight.

Blake sat at a table in the back of the library, hidden from sight but still allowing her a good view of the entrance way. Why, why was ‘Adams executioner’ here? At beacon? Blake steadied her hand, stopping it from shaking.

_Okay, think it through Blake; if she wanted you dead, she would have killed you during the assembly, but she was at the other side of the room…unless she’s waiting for the opportunity to strike ahh, that’s not a good idea_

Blake shook her head, banishing the idea of the armoured murder stalking Beacons halls and drawing a particularly gripping novel from her bag. If she made it seem like she didn’t notice her, maybe she wouldn’t die?

 

Ember was a tad broken hearted, one there was far, far too many people in the library, two the fuckers had taken all the good seats. The Mandalorian sighed, tucking an embarrassing novel under her arm and strolling through the library to try and find a place to sit.

After far to long by Embers standards she did find an empty seat, near the back of the room with an excellent sight range to boot. The only problem was the girl with a black bow sitting opposite the chair.

_Damm it, more awkward small talk with the possibility of being rejected, why is there so much talking, dust, I wish I could just use my guns to solve everything here!_

Ember walked to the table, the person seated there seemed engrossed in her tome. The Mandalorian took a brief glance at the books cover.

_Ninjas of love 2 huh good choice_

“hey” she said, startling the reader from her book they looked at each other in dead silence for a moment, the cogs in Embers head slowly starting to turn. Dust she looked familiar

“c-can I help you?” the Girl in black asked looking dead into the armoured woman’s visor.

“hm? Oh yea! Is anyone sitting her? There’s no more spaces to read…” Blake blinked at her.

_Does she not remember me? Does the bow throw people of that much? But she’s a Fanus, she should know my sent!_

“No ones sitting there, you can if you like” Blake answered, causing the Mandalorian to do a light fist bump, mutter a quick ‘yes’ under her breath and taking the offered space, opening her book and reading it. It took some time for Blake to start reading again, she kept sending worried glances at the armoured behemoth sitting opposite her, the Fauns’ mind recalling the names of the two pistols that sat on her hips, Kitsune and Kumiho. The Mandalorian just sat there, visor staring at the pages of her book and every now and then, flicking the page to the next. This is how they sat, for a couple of hours until one of the librarians came round the stack of bookshelf’s.

“oh! Sorry for disturbing you girls, but the library is closing soon” the Librarian said, a polite smile on her face. Blake nodded, putting her book in her bag while Ember muttered something about time flying before grabbing her own bag and rising from her seat. Blake watched the Mandalorian as discreetly as she could from her crouched position by her bag. Ember pulled her scroll from one of many pouches on her waist, glancing a look at the time.

6:30

Ember just stood there, looking somewhat lost at what to do. She eventually sighed, putting the device back in the pouch she retrieved it from and headed to the doors. Ember turned to Blake when she was about to leave.

“thanks for letting me sit there by the way, the names ember” Blake gave a polite smile nodding at the Mandalorian.

“Don’t worry about it, my names Blake” Ember nodded tilting her head to the side and chuffed.

“I used to have a good friend called Blake…wonder what she’s doing now?” she shook her head before turning back to Blake. “Well, it was nice to meet you Blake, stay safe” Blake just smiled and nodded as the warrior left the room.

 

Ember had some time to think as she walked to the Auditorium to claim a spot to sleep for the night. The last exchange in the library was, well, odd. She found her thoughts drifting back to the hazy images of the cat Faunus, so full of life and enthusiasm and well, conviction in what she was doing was right. But it didn’t last, hope never did. Over the year she was an official member of the white fang, Ember watched Little belladonna’s hope wither and die, filled only with disgust at what she was doing. Ember wondered if she was still part of the white fang, or if she left and that caused her to grimace. If she had abandoned them then Tartarus would most likely come to her or her Mando’s to track down and eliminate her, but she liked Blake. Ember let out a tired sigh as she entered the auditorium.

There were more people in the room than she would have liked but still plenty of spaces. Ember walked over to an empty spot at the back wall, laying down her bag and unpacking her bedroll.

“aww Ruby, I told you I’m sorry!” a voice practically bellowed as they walked into the room

“that’s not the point yang, you abandoned me, and I blew up because of it!” that peaked Embers interest, turning from her bedroll and looking at the pair that had entered.

It was ruby and a tall blond, apparently called Yang, and they were having a very heated discussion, but Ember could not sense any malice in each other’s words, more like joking. The Mandalorian chuckled to herself at the pair’s antics, turning back to her kit and started removing her armour. It took her almost 5 minuets to remove the Mandalorian battle plate, but at the end she was left in nothing but a black body suit that hugged her form like a second skin, feeling much relived that her tail final could stretch, and her ears weren’t flat against her head after hours.

 

Ruby found herself staring at the fox Faunus or, well, her armour. Watching somewhat intently as Ember wiped each piece down with a damp cloth. It was an odd design, Ruby thought, plates set on a harness that attaches to the body suit, all painted in the same scheme of white with red highlights. Embers ears twitched and she glanced over her shoulder, spying Ruby gazing at her with some interest. She turned back to her armour, continuing to clean and perform basic maintenance.

“found something good to look at Ruby?” Ember asked, setting her helmet to her side and throwing the younger girl a playful smirk, causing her to blush.

“wha? No I was just-err-okay you caught me but your armour’s really cool and I was gonna ask a bunch o-“the redhead’s ramblings were cut of by light snickering coming from the fox Faunus.

“if I was offended Ruby, I would have shot you, not asked you a question” she said, gesturing to her twin pistols laying in their holsters, causing Ruby to blanch but also catching another’s attention.

“who’s threatening to shoot my sister” Ruby grimaced, muttering “oh here we go” under her breath. Ember just fully turned and grinned at the now very interested Yang.

“that would be meeee” she practically sang at the blond, a large grin plastered on her face.

 

Yang hadn’t paid much attention to who ruby was talking to, believing strongly that ruby needed to make some friends on her own, sure yang would always be there for her little sister, but it wouldn’t hurt for Ruby to get some friends. That was until she over heard a thinly veiled threat ‘I would have shot you’? that shit did not fly past yang and she transformed from jokey friendly yang to overprotective big sister in a heartbeat, practically whipping from her scroll to find the offending part. She found a Fox Faunus with ginger hair and a tail, a smug ass grin on her face, literally begging for a smack down.

“right, listen her you little-“ Yangs angry ranting was cut of by a sharp cough.

“miss Xiao long please clam yourself, I will not have violence between students” miss Goodwitch barked, cowering the blond but Embers grin remained undeterred until the huntress glared at her “an you miss Kreya, I will not have you throwing out loosely veiled threats to other students!” she snapped and the Faunus grin did flicker for a moment before a gleam in her eyes shone at the older woman.

“that wasn’t a threat miss, if it was, she’d be dead, and I’d be gone” Goodwitch simply narrowed her eyes at the fox before leaving with the same purposeful walk that she entered with. Ember watched her go, before turning to Ruby, her features softening into a polite smile, not a sadistic grin.

“it really wasn’t a threat by the way” Ember told her, noticing how the younger girls’ eyes lit up. The redhead proceeded to throw questions at her about her armour and weapons.

_Ah, a tech-nerd, gotcha_

Ember answered to some extent not going in to the level of detail that ruby wished she did but hey, a girl must keep some of her secrets, until she had become legitimately tired from the exchange and made a polite excuse to the young-redhead and laid herself down on her bedroll.

_Looks like tomorrows gonna be a long day_

**Author's Note:**

> while not being my first story, it's the first one that i think is good enough to post (and keep up for longer than a week) please tell me how i did!


End file.
